


Tom Holland x Reader Oneshot

by heartandthehead



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartandthehead/pseuds/heartandthehead
Summary: A quick oneshot of Tom Holland x Reader. Angsty.





	Tom Holland x Reader Oneshot

“I wish I never met you!” I scream at Tom, whose thin lips quiver in rage. His hair is pushed back, sweat dripping in thick beads down his forehead. His rage is evident; his hands clench in tight fists, knuckles turning white as snow. Never have I seen him so enraged, yet so seductive. I cannot stare in his eyes.  
“Take that back, Y/N!” He exclaims. Tom takes two more steps toward me, and I realize that I am backed against a wall. My feet are planted, and I have no room to run. He has me cornered.  
His breath intermixes with mine, smelling like spearmint and fresh cigarettes. The closer he gets, the more I shake. Not in fear, but in adrenaline. The way he stares at me up and down, like I’m some sort of meat that he cannot to devour.  
“Back off,” I growl at him, but he only inches closer. He shuffles his feet, and grabs my wrists with his particularly long fingers. Pinning my hands against the wall, I am unable to move.  
Tom leans in. “Back off? Is that what you really want?”  
Being this close to him is terrifying. Never have I experienced such intimacy with anyone, especially without direct contact. His lips hover only an inch away from mine. Half of me begs for him to leave the room, to leave me alone in all of my rage. The other half of me wants him to lean in just an inch more, to connect his lips with mine. I want to feel him, feel his heat, feel his anger. I shouldn’t. I should hate him. I do hate him.  
But that just makes me want him more.  
My body contradicts my brain. I cannot resist the urge to look him up and down, stare at his bulge pressing through those tight grey sweatpants, up to his abs that peek through the gap between his v-neck and pants. He notices my glance.  
“Answer me,” he commands, slamming me further into the wall. “Do you want me to leave?”  
I have never been intimate with anyone before, and I don’t want my first time to be with a person I despise. My lips are unable to mouth a response. The words want to spew out, but my mouth is too dry to respond. Finally, I gather the strength to muster a response. “No.”  
He immediately thrusts into me, his lips colliding with mine in an uncoordinated manner. His tongue slips inside of my lips, exploring every crevice of my mouth. I shove him away, but he uses my hands to pull himself back in, even harder this time.  
Tom grabs the bottom of my thighs and lifts me up so that my legs wrap his hips. The distance between us cannot be any smaller. I want to be closer, I want to connect with him in a way that we cannot do clothed. I want to feel all of his warmth, all of his hate.  
Oh yeah, I hate him.  
“This is wrong,” I tell him, unwrapping my legs and shoving him away. “I don’t like you.”  
“I don’t like you either.” He grabs my hand and walks backward, pulling me with him. Before we fall onto his bed he instinctively flips me around so that he has leverage on me. His dominance his far too captivating. I used to consider myself an authoritative person, but his presence above me makes me whimper.  
His lips continue to collide to with mine, our mouths working in a cohesive manner. Tongues intertwine, his hands reach into my shirt. His hands run up the length of my back, all the way up to my bra clasp. He unclasps it without struggle, running his hands up my shoulders and removing the bra without taking off my shirt.  
He tosses my bra across the room and I assume that his patience is limited. Like this has been built up for months, he cannot seem to wait. He forces my legs apart and slides in between them, our clothed bodies colliding erotically. I want to be closer. I want to close the distance between us.  
“Take off your fucking shirt,” I mumble in between kisses. His lips move from mine and instead focus on an area behind my ear, sucking and biting to the point where pain is almost surfacing.  
Of course, he doesn’t listen, so I have to do the work myself. Even in our most intimate moments he still finds a way to be an asshole. I rip his shirt off of him and see a part of him that I’ve only imagined in my deepest, most repressed dreams. He’s completely built, unlike anything that I could’ve predicted in my fantasies. He repeats my actions and takes my shirt off from the back. Our bare chests crash together, warm skin intermixing in harmonic patterns.  
I feel exposed, almost insecure being so nude in front of him. No one has ever seen me in a state as vulnerable. I pull away from him and tilt my head to the side.  
Grabbing my face, Tom forces me to look at him. “Y/N, what are you doing?”  
“I don’t know.” My body goes stiff. Insecurity should not get the best of me. There is no reason for me to be self-conscious around him. I hate him. Doing this is pathetic. I should stop. I don’t want to lose something as precious as my virginity to someone that I absolutely detest.  
“Look at me,” Tom commands. “Your body,” he begins, moving his head down to kiss the area between my breasts, “is perfect.” He leaves wet kisses all the way down my chest and stomach, stopping at my navel. I sink into the kisses. For a person I despise, he sure does know how to make me weak.  
My body releases a subconscious whimper as he sucks on my skin. His hands tug at the zipper to my pants as his mouth works magic. I throw my neck into his pillows as his hands slip down my jeans. My pussy is soaking wet, and I only realize this when his fingers rub my clit. He knows how to work his hands, and I’ve seen this in the way he fucks the whores that always frequent our dorm room.  
Tom slides a finger inside of me and the feeling is foreign. I’ve never tried to pleasure myself before. I wanted to save the feeling for someone who could surprise me, make me feel something that I’ve never experienced before. He is doing that. He curves his fingers in such a way that they reach a spot in me, a spot that makes my toes curl. I moan out in sheer pleasure. Tom never loses eye contact with me. His mouth is slightly ajar, and a small smirk forms when he notices my pleasure.  
“More,” I breathe, “I need more.” My body cannot handle the tease of just one finger. I need more of him inside of me.  
“Not yet,” Tom whispers in my ear. “You need to wait.”  
“I can’t wait.” I thrust into his touch. His free hand grabs my breasts and swirls circles around my nipples, making them hard to the touch.  
I try to pull Tom’s pants down while he fingers me, but he resists the touch. Instead, he slips his finger out of me and completely removes his body. “I told you,” he says, between gasps, “not yet.”  
My body feels empty without him on top of me. Enraged by his sudden leaving, I stand up of the bed and pull him back by his belt loop. He seems shocked by my dominance. I need him inside of me. I cannot resist feeling this empty any longer.  
This time, I throw myself on top of him. I ride him with my legs straddled on top. I begin to pull down his pants, this time without hesitation on his behalf. His cock springs out of his pants, and I realize that his boxers have come down with it. He’s much girthier than I ever could have anticipated, and tied with a length of at least seven inches, I wonder how I am going to fit it into my tight virgin cunt. His cock is throbbing, the veins seemingly jumping out. Tom already has a condom in his hands, one that he probably got from his adjacent nightstand. His body is completely flushed in sweat, a glistening sheen over every square inch of skin. I want to lick his body, mark him as my territory.  
“Fuck, Y/N,” he moans, when I grab his dick in my hands. I’ve never given a handjob before, but I assume that he likes it when I rub his length up and down. The faster I repeat the motion, the more his body jerks in pleasure. I lean down and begin to kiss him again, this time gently and teasingly. I want him to feel on edge. I want him to crave me.  
Tom jerks upright and makes the kiss much more intense. He pulls my pants down as I jerk his cock with much more passion. My panties are a deep shade of maroon, and Tom sighs in pleasure when she notices. He lifts me up with only his hands and his sheer strength is enough to make me completely soaked. He throws me over and leans down, then pulls my panties off with his teeth. Tom is straddling me at this point, and has the now opened condom in his hand. I take it from him and place it on his throbbing cock.  
My legs are spread in perfect split with him angled at my entrance. “Tom, I need this, I need you inside of me,” I moan. I’m ready for him. I need to be closer to him, I need our bodies to connect as one.  
In a matter of seconds, Tom thrusts inside of me.  
The feeling is completely foreign and takes me by surprise. He only inserts a few inches at first, but it is enough to cause me slight pain. My pussy is far too small for his dick, but he somehow makes the fit work. He groans in instant pleasure. I want more of him. Seeing him so exposed, so vulnerable, it’s a feeling I could never get tired of.  
“Are you okay, Y/N?” Hearing the way my name dances across his lips is orgasmic, like every syllable he utters is a work of poetry. I respond with a high pitched moan, as words aren’t sufficient. He pushes in further and the pain becomes worse. I want to overcome it. He thrusts in slow but steady, and the pain dissipates after a few minutes. Pleasure replaces every ounce of pain as he curves his cock to hit my g-spot.  
“My god, Tom, just… like that,” I tell him. My voice comes out between each thrust more and more strained. Sweat pours down me and I need something to bite down on. I hide my face in his shoulder and bite hard on the skin behind his ear.  
I need him to fill me up.  
He thrusts in rhythmic patterns, hitting the spot just right every time. The pleasure leaves my whole body shaking, my vision going black around the edges, and my breaths coming out unevenly. Tom seems to mimic my behaviors. His dirty blonde hair is glued to his forehead. His eyes are screwed tightly shut.  
I flip him over on the bed and take command. Though I’ve never done this before I feel as though I can anticipate what he wants. What he needs. I respond to his thrusts by pushing back against him, forcing his cock further into me than ever before. Tom reaches a hand down and massages my clit as I ride him. My body feels as if it is on fire.  
Fuck, his cock inside of me feels amazing.  
“Y/N, fuck, you’re amazing, fuck,” he utters raspily. His foreign accent is far too tempting to my ears. My ass claps against his thighs. His abs are completely soaked in sweat. His mouth is wide open. I crash my lips against his and force him to work against his pleasure. He needs to pay attention to me.  
Tom’s body suddenly jerks and I feel a warmth inside of me. He pulls out and rolls over on the bed, removing the filled condom after.  
He knows I’m not done so he climbs back over to me. His fingers slide down to my swollen clit. He sticks three of his fingers in my cunt and rubs my clit in quick circles.  
After a few minutes my body jerks in electricity. Pleasure shoots across my entire body and I fall flat on the bed next to Tom. My eyes are filled with stars. I’ve never felt this amazing in my entire life.  
My pussy feels empty without him inside of me. All I can think about is the way that he made me feel, how I want him inside of me again.  
I roll over and stare at Tom, who is still left completely dumbfounded. His cock is now flacid and his body seems to be more relaxed than before. His hands are on the sides of his head.  
“I’ve never fucked someone like that before,” he utters, still laying flat on his back.  
My clothes are scattered across the floor. I stand up off the bed and collect some of my belongings. The mirror on his wall reflects a person that I don’t recognize. My Y/H/C hair is tangled and knotty, my mascara has created black circles around my eyes, and my clothes are sloppily strewn on me.  
His body in the mirror is even more beautiful than I remembered in the minute that I wasn’t staring at him. Perfectly carved features. Soft skin, a perfect complexion. He stares at me as I pick up the rest of my items.  
“Will I see you again?” He asks from across the room. His voice is still raspy from our fuck. It’s too hot. For a person I’m supposed to hate, I have even more how attractive he is.  
I seductively stroll to his dorm door without looking back at him. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t @ me for bad spelling or grammar I didn’t reread this at all lol. Wrote this for my friend who stans Tom Holland


End file.
